User blog:Cherrysprite/Welcome to the Bitsy Wiki!!
Hi, there! I'm Emma and I started this wiki! Basically I wanted a place where people could browse & search for Bitsy games in a more sophisticated manner than simply looking at the bitsy tag on itch.io. If you haven't heard, Bitsy is an online tool created by Adam Le Doux that lets you make cute pixel adventure games! The community around creating Bitsys (Bitsies?) is fast & steadily growing! If you're on this wiki, you either love Bitsy games, or want to help develop this budding wiki into something spectacular, or both! (Both is encouraged!) 'How you can help!' Pages for games The main goal of this wiki is to have pages that describe each bitsy game out there! The pages list details about the game as well as a link to play it. The lovely Candle has put together a giant spreadsheet with links to most every Bitsy game out there, so you can consult that while populating the wiki. Also, please check to make sure the game you're making a page for doesn't already have a page! ^^ Currently there are a few games pages I've set up that you can look at as an example of how to format a game's page. There's basically 5 parts: the intro, the infobox, the itch description, the overview, and trivia. *'INTRO' - Just a small sentence or two telling what the game is called, who made it, when it was released, and tiny summary *'INFOBOX' - Includes general stats about the game. There's a template for the Bitsy game infobox that can help you set this up! If you have question about what any of the fields mean, feel free to ask! *'ITCH.IO DESRIPTION' - Basically a simple copy-and-paste of the game's description from the itch.io page. If the game doesn't have one, just write a sentence stating this fact or something along those lines. *'OVERVIEW' - A detailed summary of the game & what goes on. (As of posting this the overviews on the example pages are a little...bare-bones, mainly because I wanted to get something down quickly as an example. In theory, the more detail, the better!) *'TRIVIA' - Just some random fun bits of information about the game. This could probably be omitted if there's nothing, but uhhhh be creative, I guess! If you have more ideas of things that should go on game pages, let me know! Author pages Though of a lower priority, this wiki could have pages dedicated to makers of Bitsies as well. Currently I don't have any ideas of what would go on these pages besides a list of all their games, but if you have some cool ideas of how to make them neat, then go for it! As of right now, since we're small, I'd say start to make author pages for only people who have made 2 Bitsy games or more. Once we become more fully fleshed-out, we can go back and make pages for everyone else. Misc. It's also important to put Categories on the pages that you make so that things can be organized!! You can find more information about Categories here ! I'm so into any other ideas you have for stuff you want to put on this wiki! In general, you don't really need my permission to add anything. However, if it's an idea that affects multiple pages, I'd say make it known that you're going to change something (through a blog post or whatever!) so that we can make it a thing that's consistent across all pages. Wikis are community efforts, so communication is key! With that said, I have absolutely no idea how much authority the wikia site gives to regular users. If the site says that you don't have permission to do a thing, (or if you want to become a moderator maybe??) just talk to me and I'll see what I can do! That's everything I wanted to say in this intro post, I think! I'm sure there will be more to come as we hit the ground running, and I'll update this post accordingly! ~Emma Category:Blog posts